powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Act 22: Lord Butler
is the twenty-second episode of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Synopsis Kotoha is recruited to be the fake fiancee of a young plutocrat, with Takeru playing her butler watching over her and an Ayakashi threat. Plot While celebrating the return of his Ika Origami, one of Genta's best customers, the wealthy Yoshihisa Matsumiya, asks him for a favor; he asks if Genta can convince Kotoha, who Matsumiya had met once before, to masquerade as Matsumiya's fiancée at a high society party. Not only does Kotoha agree, but Takeru also agrees to pose as her butler. Meanwhile, the Ayakashi Urawadachi appears, looking for a "sweet" life to consume. Ryunosuke alerts Takeru, who leaves the party abruptly with Kotoha and Genta to join their teammates and engage Urawadachi, who summons the Nanashi to keep the Shinkengers occupied as he retreats. Takeru still senses the Ayakashi's presence as he and Kotoha, still keeping up the charade, leave for her dinner with Matsumiya. Smitten with Kotoha's kindness and pure heart, Matsumiya is about to confess his feelings when Urawadachi is revealed to be hiding in his jacket. The Ayakashi begins to suck the life out of him, declaring that the only way to free Matsumiya is to kill him. Thinking quickly, Kotoha pretends to be extremely shallow, making sure that Matsumiya hears and sees her slapping and berating Takeru, who quickly catches on to Kotoha's ruse and plays along. Matsumiya is heartbroken, severing Urawadachi's hold on him. The other Shinkengers arrive to offer assistance, and Shinken Yellow takes down Urawadachi before he is destroyed with the Tora Five Rings Bullet. While Tenku-Shinkenoh deals with the Ōzorananashi, the Ebi Origami and Ika Origami combine into Ika-Daikaioh to destroy Urawadachi's second life. After the fight, Matsumiya thanks Kotoha for saving his life and, seeing that she cares deeply for Takeru, parts ways with her amicably. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Grandma: *Woman: , , Secret Disks *Shinken Red - Kyoutsuu (Rekka Daizantou), Tora (Rekka Daizantou), Tora (Ozutsu Mode), Shishi + Ryuu + Kame + Kuma + Saru (Tora Gorindan), Hidden Shield, Tora (Tora Origami) *Shinken Blue - Hidden Shield, Kajiki (Kajiki Origami) *Shinken Pink - Hidden Shield *Shinken Green - Hidden Shield, Kabuto (Kabuto Origami) *Shinken Yellow - Saru (Shinkenmaru - Sarumawashi), Hidden Shield *Shinken Gold - Sushi (Sushi Changer), Ebi (Ebi Origami), Ika (Ika Origami), DaiKaiOh Change (North) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 26, . *'Key Title Kanji': 殿 (Lord; the title the Shinkenger give to their leader, in this case Takeru to his generation) *The opening scene of this episode is technically an epilogue to the Kamen Rider Decade crossover, with Genta's reaction connected to the re-retrieval of his Ika Origami from Daiki Kaito. Home video releases *The second volume of the ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Blu-Ray Box Set comes with episodes 17-33, including the Kamen Rider Decade crossover, and was released on April 11th 2014 at a cost of 20,790 yen. Shinkenger Blu-ray.jpg|''Shinkenger'' on Blu-ray. 81l7V+2IFVL. SL1378 .jpg|''Shinkenger'' Volume 2, Blu-ray cover Samurai Sentai Shinkenger DVD Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: Act 21: The Father and Son Bears, Act 22: Lord Butler, Act 23: The Rampaging Gedoushu and Act 24: The True Samurai Combination. Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi